


Always remember to stretch

by a_pottymouthed_parrot



Category: LazyTown
Genre: BDSM, Bratty Bottom Robbie Rotten, High School AU, Human AU, I hate myself, M/M, Smut, Top Sportacus, i wrote this as a joke, they’re in gym class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22501315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_pottymouthed_parrot/pseuds/a_pottymouthed_parrot
Summary: I wrote this as a joke and now I hate myself. Feel free to use as slam poetry. Robbie doesn’t participate in gym and Sportacus decides to punish him.
Relationships: Robbie Rotten/Sportacus
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Always remember to stretch

Sportacus has been watching me from across the gymnasium. I feel his cool blue eyes on my thighs like the sting of rain when you have been standing out in the cold for too long. It almost knocks the wind out of me even though I refuse to run. His little mustache turns up as he smirks at me, raising an eyebrow. He gestures toward the boys locker room, winking, and disappears through the door.   
“Why haven’t you been participating Robbie?” He asks when I enter.  
“Don’t want to. You know me, I’ve never been one for sports.” I swallow nervously. He licks his lips and chuckles.  
“Why not baby? Don’t you want to be good and healthy for daddy?” He starts walking toward me and I can feel my heart thrumming in my chest, and my cock.  
“No, I don’t.”   
“No?”   
“No.” He’s so close I could touch him if I wanted to. I do want to but I won’t without his permission.  
“Besides Rob, you’ve been teasing me all day in those little shorts of yours. Maybe I need to find a way to make you do some exercise…” He closes the distance making me gasp under his touch, one hand on my groin the other around my neck, not quite squeezing. “Maybe you need to be punished…” his voice is low and gravelly  
“Maybe I do.” He grinds against me, gently sweeping his lips over my jaw. I moan.   
“Oh you like that don’t you? You like me treating you like the little whore you are?” I nod, bucking against his hand. “You know exercise is good for your libido. Because it’s good for blood flow… you of course don’t seem to have a problem with that- look at you, already so hard like a good little slut.” He then kisses me on the mouth with all his might, swirling his tongue as his hand still rests on my throat, grasping it a little tighter. “On your knees.” I just nod and do as he tells me, frantically unbuckling his belt and unzipping the zipper of his blue bell bottoms to free his huge cock. He himself is sporting a semi- his boner not quite as raging as mine. I plan to fix that. I put his dick in my mouth, running up and down the shaft. It’s too much to take all at once so I jerk him at the bottom of his shaft with my hand. “Mmm so good Robbie…” he says cooly, his hands now in my hair, pulling gently.  
“I just want to do good for you daddy.”   
“Then don’t stop.” I gently kissed his shaft, earning a hard tug, before going back to deepthroating him. The little hums and gasps coming from him are enough to make me come in my pants, but I hold back as best as I can so daddy doesn’t punish me further. “Get the lube and condoms from your locker.” Sportacus made me start keeping them in my gym locker for when he and I hook up at school. I get up off my knees and get to my locker, frantically searching for the necessary items. I want his dick in me more than I need to breathe. I finally find them at the bottom, with crumpled papers and dried pens piled on top because I was too lazy to pick them up. I run them back to Sportacus, who kisses me passionately, before ripping off my shirt, pulling my pants around my ankles and squeezing a little bit of lube on his first two fingers.   
He turns me around and bends me over, teasing at my hole with his slick fingers. Say what you will about Sportacus but he doesn’t waste any time. He pushes one in and I moan against his fingers. “More Sportacus, I need you.”   
“Patience is a virtue Robbie, and besides, it’s important to stretch-“ he curls his finger for emphasis as I practically scream against his hand. “Before you exercise.” He clicks his tongue at me. “Look at you, you’re so pathetic. Daddy only has one finger in you and you’re coming undone.” He slides another in and it feels so good I want to cry. “Just wait baby. I’m gonna fuck you so hard you’ll be screaming my name.”   
I just nod. He doesn’t even have his dick in me and I’m absolutely speechless. He pulls his fingers out and I whimper at the loss. “Fuck me, fuck me please.” He slicks up his cock behind me.   
“Well since you asked so nicely.” He says as he rolls the condom down on his thick cock. Its so big it makes my mouth water. If I didn’t want it in me so bad I would want it in my mouth. He gently places the head against my opening, sucking hickies on my shoulder blades. “You look so pretty from back here Robbie, I love your little black quaft of hair.”   
“Will you just shut up and fuck me already?”   
“No need to be rude.” He laughs and pushes into me, a sob escapes me. My want for him envelopes me as he bottoms out. He reaches around and. Grabs my cock, leaking precum.  
“No don’t, I’ll come too soon if you do that.”   
“Yeah, that’s kind of the whole point. I like you best when you’re over sensitive and fucked out Robbie baby,”   
“Fuck!” I cried out, already on the verge.  
“Are you gonna be a good baby and come for me? Say my name!”  
“Sportacus! Ah! Ah! SPORTACUS!!” And I was coming into his hand.  
“And now it’s my turn.” He said without missing a beat. He starts pounding into me harder, the slap of skin on skin fills the locker room. He is gripping my hips so hard I can tell it is going to leave bruises, and I am loving every minute. I’m so fucked out it almost hurts, so oversensitive that I’m leaning away from his touch. But I don’t want to get away. I want him here, behind me, fucking me until my eyes roll back into my skull like the little plastic marbles in the hungry hungry hippos game. I love him. I love him like this especially. Even though I can’t see him I can tell he’s biting his lips, his mustache is probably dripping with sweat. He’s probably got that determined look in his eyes he gets before he runs a race or plays a game.  
Tears are streaming down my face as I continuously chant his name. “You’re going to be so sore tomorrow. That’s what you get for not exercising you lazy slut!” One of his hands rests his palm between my shoulder blades. His dick twitches into me and he is coming. I’m always glad we use protection, but I also wish I could feel him coming into me. Just once. “Good boy.” He says pulling out of me and slapping my ass.   
“I don’t know if I would call that punishment Sportacus.” I said smirking, legs shaking as I try to get up off of the floor.  
“Well there’s always next time.”


End file.
